


You're Crashing, But You're No Wave

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance



Series: With A Side of Frerard [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Soul Bond, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you are ready to meet your soulbond, you dream of them, but sometimes things are not always what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Four O'Clock In The Fucking Morning...Well Not Really

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Two Vatos Locos Full of Carnalismo and Inamoratos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927853) by [wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/wellthisisprettyrisque). 



> Hey Everyone!
> 
> So this fic was inspired by _***wellthisisprettyrisque***_ is is writing an amazing Ryden centric fic with tons of other pairings. I urge you to check it out! ^-^
> 
> I wanted to do a Frerard, but I also wanted to have another fairly unusual pairing. I almost went with Brendon in honor of the other writer, but in the end I thought sweet!Patrick would be perfect. Let me know if you agree! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Title of fic taken from song with the same name by Fall Out Boy
> 
> Title of Chapter from "The Taste Of Ink" The Used

_***Time Stamp: April 29th 1:00 am NYC.***_

_”Come on man, you are way to drunk to drive.”_

_”Well so are you.”_

_”True, but I know where I’m going.”_

_”So do I asshole, your apartment.”_

_”Fine, you drive.”_

*

*

*

_”Dude, you okay?”_

_”I’m fine man. So what did you think of the set?”_

_”It was good. You guys are good.”_

_”Yeah, the record label guy says we really have a shot at this.”_

_”I can totally see…LOOK OUT RED LIGHT!”_

*

*

*

_”Frank…Frankie…Oh my God, he’s still alive!”_

*

*

*

_”I’m sorry Mrs. Iero, we lost him.”_

_”NOOOOOOOO! MY FRA…”_

Patrick bolted up in bed. He was covered in sweat. He grabbed for his phone and dialed his best friend.

”*groan*This better be important Stump, it’s ass o’clock in the morning.”

”P-P-Pete.”

Pete sat up and shook off any anger he had.

”What’s wrong Pat?”

”I had a d-d-dream.”

”Was it _the_ dream?”

”Y-Y-Y-Yes.”

”Well congrats man, oh and happy birthday.”

”Th-Th-Thanks.”

”Wait, you didn’t call me to tell me that did you?”

”N-N-N-N-Noooo.”

”Patrick…what happened?”

”He almost died. Someone did, but he almost did.”

”Oh man…Pat, I’m so sorry. Did you get their name at least?”

”Yeah, Frank Iero.”

*

*

*

”Fuck Mikey, my head is killing me.”

”Well maybe if you were not off fucking around with the Hardy Boys last night…”

”Fuck you Mikes, that’s not why I hurt.”

”So what’s up?”

”No words till coffee.”

”Fine asshole, I don’t even need to listen to you , you know.”

”Just please Mikey.”

”Whoa, you must be fucked up if you are saying please.”

Mikey turns and pours them a mug of coffee each. He adds cream and sugar to him and just a touch of sugar to his brothers.

”Here.”

Gerard takes the mug and takes a big swig.

”Fuck, I don’t know how you have not burned your throat away yet.”

”I’m just that fucking good.”

”Okay fine, now tell me what has you all fucked up today.”

”I had my dream last night.”

”Oh wow Gerard, that’s great!”

”Yeah, but it was some fucked up shit. Like the guy got into a car accident with another person. I think the other person died.”

”Oh man! I feel bad for the one that was bonded to them!”

”Yeah, I know. But Frank survived, so it’s cool for me at least.”

”Geeze Gee, that is fucked up for you to say.”

”Hey, man, I have to look out for myself.”

”of course you do. So did you get a name?”

”Yeah, Frank Iero.”


	2. Two's Company, Three's a Pain in the Ass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”So you have to choose Frank, who is your true soulbond?”
> 
> ”How can I do that?”
> 
> ”Date them both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So in this chapter Gerard and Patrick both get to meet Frank, but how well will that go, especially with Frank in mourning and Gerard being...well Gerard? @~@
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Saturday April 30th***_

The party was nice, but Patrick could not get excited. Yeah, he was 18 now and yeah he had the dream, but how everything happened did not sit well with Patrick at all. Pete tried to cheer him up as much as he could. He even tried to call Mikey to talk to him, but Mikey was not around, although he did send him a birthday greeting on Facebook.

”Why don’t you look him up?”

Patrick was watching a funny cat video on Facebook when Pete popped up behind his shoulder.

”It couldn’t hurt right?”

”I suppose not.”

Patrick typed in Frank Iero and thankfully a gazillion did not show up. Still he had five to sift through, which turned out easier anyway since three were over 50 and on was a transgendered girl. He was happy for her, but even happier that he found his Frank… _his_ Frank. A quick scan revealed that he was 20 and lived in New York, but he was originally from New Jersey.

”At least he not across the country right?”

”Yeah, true.”

His timeline was full of condolences and Patrick stopped smiling.

”It was his brother. That’s who died in the crash.”

As Patrick scrolled he saw the pictures had been removed and comments. Apparently it made the death easier when all traces of the brother were removed.

”Says the funeral is to be held on Monday.”

”Is it in New York?”

”No…Bellville New Jersey.”

”Hey, Mikey is from there! Maybe he knew Frank?”

”That would be interesting.”

”Look, I’m going down on Spring break to see him, why don’t you come?”

”No Pete, this is your first chance to really meet you soulbond. I don’t want to interfere.”

”Oh Patty, you are my best friend, there is no way, you would be interfering.”

”Still, I’m sure Mikey would not want me there..”

Pete turned to Patrick and lifted his chin.

”Mikey knows about yours and my friendship and how we are a packaged deal. He likes it, trust me.”

”It has been a long time hasn’t it?”

Patrick thinks back to when he first moved to the neighborhood and he was being bullied for just being him. He had not even known Pete long and yet the 15 year old came charging down his driveway and scared the hell out of the bullies. From that day on, Pete would make sure that Patrick was never bothered again. It made Patrick proud that he had a friend that was in 10th grade when he was only in 5th.

”Yeah, but it still feels like yesterday.”

Pete smiled and Patrick could not help returning it.

”Okay Pete.”

Pete hugged Patrick tightly.

”I’ll let Mikey know later on tonight. Oh, he sent you a present!”

Pete went to his bag and pulled out a shipping box. He tossed it to Patrick.

”Well at least I know it is not fragile.”

Patrick laughed as he opened it up. He smiled when he saw the top of the hat peeking out.

”I told him you have enough damn hats.”

”That explains the note in here.”

_”Happy birthday Patrick._

_”Hope you don’t have this color yet.”_

_”Have a great birthday and tell Pete to shut up, you can never have enough hats.”_

_”Love Mikey.”_

Pete grabbed the note and read it again.

”Wait till I get on Skype tonight with him. I’ll give him a piece of my mind!”

”I bet that’s not all you give him a piece of.”

”Pete’s eyes went wide and Patrick laughed and blushed.

”Well look at you Patrick Stump. Not even 18 for 24 hours and already cracking sex jokes.”

Pete ducked as Patrick threw a pillow at him. Then the doorbell rang. The rest of the party guests were arriving.

”Time to go meet your adoring public.”

Patrick smiled and took Pete’s hand as they went down the stairs together.

_***Time Stamp: Monday May 2nd***_

”Gee you can’t!”

”Why not?”

”Cause he just lost his brother?!”

”Well duh Mikey, it is a funeral.”

Gerard was putting the finishing touches on his tie and making sure that his black jacket was lint free. He ran a hand through his short cropped white hair. He really liked the color he chose. It made everyone do a double take when they saw him.

”People crash weddings all the time.”

”This is different!”

Gerard rolled his eyes.

”It’s not like I am showing up at the grave. It’s the party they have after at the house. This way I can meet the whole family at once…well except for the one they just buried of course.”

He licked his teeth and smiled at his reflection. He grabbed the potted lily and patted his little brother on the head as he made his way to the door.

”Don’t wait up for me.”

Gerard waved and then he was gone.

* * *

”Frankie, please try and eat something.”

”I really can’t keep anything down mom. I tried.”

”Sweetheart, this was not your fault.”

”Yes it was! I didn’t have to drink that much, I mean fuck, I’m not even old enough and neither was Francis!”

”Frankie…”

”No mom, this is my fault and fuck if I am ever going to drink again.”

”That’s good honey it is, but it’s not going to bring him back.”

”Mom you…”

”Sorry to interrupt, but there is someone at the door insisting on seeing Frank.”

”Who is it?”

”I don’t know, but you have to see this guy to believe he exists.”

Frank quirked an eye brow at his cousin, but he rose and followed him to the front door. There waiting in the foyer was a young man holding a potted lily. It would be easy to say that he was dressed like everyone else in a black suit, but this one hugged him tightly. He had a shocking white cropped hair cut and was wearing the perfect amount of eyeliner. When he spotted Frank he smiled and it was sweet, but with something hidden that told you to beware.

”Frankie…”

He boldly walked up to Frank and pulled him into a hug. He leaned down and whispered his ear, touching it with his lips.

”I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Frank shivered from the hot breath, but he could not move.

”I-I-I’m sorry, who are you?”

”Oh…of course. I’m Gerard…your soulmate.”

”My…”

”Oh!”

Frank’s mom stops in front of them. Gerard lets go of Frank’s body, but keeps his hand and hands her the Lily.

”I’m sorry that this news had to come at such a terrible time in your family’s life, but when I saw Frank in my dream and realized that I almost lost him, well I realized that life is too short and I wanted to meet him right away.”

”Well I can understand that Mr…?”

”Gerard Way ma’am.”

”Gerard, that’s an unusual name.”

”I’m an unusual guy. Here, I brought these for you.”

Frank feels strange. He knew it was supposed to be like a magical moment when you meet your one, but he was still feeling empty from the loss of his brother. That must be interfering.

”Well, please come in and meet the rest of the family.”

”Thank you Mrs. Iero.”

”Call me Linda.”

Gerard smiles and then leads Frank into the living room. Names are exchanged and everyone thinks that it is fortuitous that Gerard arrived when he did.

”It’s just the thing to cheer our Frankie up.”

Gerard smiles again and the brightness of it is a little disarming for Frank. Gerard and him sit on the sofa and Gerard keeps an arm around him holding him close and caressing his side with his fingers. It is not unpleasant, but it still feels strange. He misses most of the conversation until his aunt gasps.

”No you are not!”

”Yes Ma’am, just turned 24 this month.”

”Well you certainly don’t look it, does he Frankie?”

”What?”

Everyone laughs and Gerard holds him tighter.

”Oh Frankie.”

The way he speaks his name so personally is strange, but Gerard is acting like he has known Frank all his life.

”So Gerard, what do you do?”

”I’m in final year in college and getting ready to start my internship for Physical Therapy.”

”Oh how wonderful!”

”Yes, well I am on the Lacrosse team and of course I and my team mates get hurt now and then, so it seemed like that it was a wise direction to move in. You know, helping my fellow man and all.”

Gerard didn’t give a shit about his fellow man. He was only looking and thinking about the man in front of him.

”I wish it was a happier occasion to meet you. We would have invited you for dinner tonight.”

”Oh I understand perfectly. I was actually going to suggest that Frankie come over to dinner at my house. He can meet my brother and it might perk him up just a bit.”

”Oh, I’m not sure that’s a…”

”What a wonderful idea Gerard! Frank why don’t you get changed out of that stuffy suit.”

”But mom…”

”Now Frankie, you should listen to your mother, she only has your best interests at heart.”

Frank grumbled, but he left for his old room. As he changed he looked up at the picture that had him and his brother in it. He took it down and removed it from the picture frame. 

”I miss you so much Fran. I wish you were here to help me figure everything out.”

”Hey Frankie, you ready yet?”

Frank jumped as he heard Gerard’s voice. He folded up the picture of him and his brother and put it in his wallet just as Gerard opened the door.

”Hey, what’s taking so long?”

”Sorry, I just…”

Gerard walked in and closed the door. He looked around the room and saw that there were two beds, but nothing else that indicated that another person lived here. They already got rid of all of the brother’s items or at least stored them. Gerard decided not to draw attention to it. 

”So how old are you?”

”I’ll be 20 this year.”

”Cool.”

Gerard goes and sits down on the still made bed. He pats the place next to it for Frank to sit. He hesitates, but then joins Gerard.

”You know Frankie, I know that you just lost your brother and that this all seems to be happening fast, but I think we were brought together now for a reason.”

Gerard pulled Frank in close and ran a finger through his hair, brushing it out of his face

”I’m here to make you forget.”

Then Gerard closed the gap and kissed him.

’Forget, I don’t want to forget!’ Frank was screaming inside with Gerard’s words, but his body responded in turn.

”Now, let’s get going or I am afraid I am going to ravage you with your family still downstairs.”

Gerard pulled a dazed Frank up and led him out of the room and down the stairs.

”You two have fun now.”

”Oh we will.”

Gerard led Frank out of the house and to his car.

”Wow, are you rich or something?”

Frank didn’t mean to sound crass, but Gerard was driving a brand new Chrysler 200. Gerard laughed as he got into the car no waiting for Frank to get in first.

”No, but I keep my parents happy with my grades. This is sort of a you are getting ready to graduate present.”

Frank marveled and how hi tech it was inside. Gerard turned on the car and XM radio blasted new wave 80’s.

“So where do you live?”

”Not too far from here actually.”

Gerard gunned the motor and they were off.”

_***Time Stamp: Friday: May 5th***_

Patrick was nervous as he waited with Pete for Mikey at the airport.

”Geeze Pat, you would think that Mikey was your soulbond.”

”Shut up, you know I get nervous meeting new people.”

Pete was going to say something else when he stopped. Something pulled him to turn and when he did he saw him. It was weird because Mikey looked exactly like he did on Skype last night, but this was Mikey in real life. A Mikey that he could touch and hold. Pete was frozen. 

”Pete, go on.”

Patrick pushed him slightly and then Pete felt himself moving forward as if a force was pulling him. He stopped right in front of his mate.

”Hi.”

”Hi.”

They stood there staring at each other.

”Are you real?”

Pete wanted to reach up and touch Mikey’s face, but he was afraid that he would disappear.

”I’m real, I promise.”

It was Mikey that took Pete’s hand and placed it on his cheek. Pete felt a shock run through his body.

”Yes, yes you are.”

Then they were kissing with no shame of where they were. It was not an unusual sight in an airport and many realized that they were soulbonds meeting for the first time.

”Um…Pete…luggage?”

Pete broke the kiss to feel a shy hand on his shoulder. He turned and smiled.

”Mikey, this is my best friend in the entire universe.”

Mikey stepped up and hugged Patrick.

”You’re wearing my hat.”

”Yeah, I really liked it.”

The three stood around for a moment and then they all started laughing. Pete looped an arm around each boy.

”Shall we?”

Mikey and Patrick nodded and they left for the parking lot.

* * *

”Gerard, I’m getting tired.”

”Well we can’t have you falling asleep in the hot tub.”

Gerard helped Frank out and watched as he wrapped a towel around himself. He then got out himself and noticed that Frank blushed seeing him naked. Gerard was proud of his body, but he wished he could see more of Frank’s. Then again, it had only been three days since they met.

”You know Frankie, you can come in without your bathing suit.”

”Yeah, I know. I’m just not as comfortable with myself as you are Gerard.”

Gerard wrapped his own towel around his waist and walked over to Frank.

”You have the perfect body Frankie and I cannot wait till I can see all of it.”

”Gee I…”

Gerard leaned in to kiss him, but then the doorbell rang.

”Fucking interruptions.”

Gerard let go of Frank and walked back in the house from the porch. He stormed through the kitchen to the living room.

”I swear Mikey, if you forgot your key again…”

Gerard opened the door, but it was not Mikey, but a dark haired boy.

”No Mikey didn’t forget his key, he is just busy getting the stuff out of the car.”

”Who are you?”

Gerard looked down at the punk kid with disdain.

”I’m Pete.”

”Gerard stop being an asshole and let him in.”

”I thought this shit was happening next week?”

”You know God damn well that I was meeting Pete this weekend.”

”Yeah, well who’s that?”

Gerard pointed at Patrick who dropped what he was carrying at the sound.

”That’s Patrick, he’s a friend of Pete’s.”

”Wow Mikes, never knew you were into threesomes.”

Patrick went bright red as Gerard laughed. Mikey grabbed Patrick’s arm and dragged him to the house.

”Knock it off Gee.”

The luggage was brought in and placed in the living room.

”Wait…their both staying here?”

Patrick blushed and looked down. He could hear it in the guy’s voice that he was not wanted.

”Yes Gee. Patrick has the chance to meet his soulbond.”

”That’s nice, he can go stay with them.”

”Gerard have you seen my…shirt?”

Patrick froze. He felt it, that pull that…

”Frankie…”

Frank stopped and looked up. He felt the pull too. Gerard looked at them both and stepped in front of Frank.

”Can I ask you what the hell you think you are doing?”

”Frank is my soulmate.”

”Like fuck he is!”

Gerard stepped to Patrick and punched him.

”GERARD!”

Frank ran to the boy on the ground. When he touched him, he felt the spark that he told him the boy was not lying. Gerard grabbed at Frank.

”what do you think you are doing Frank!? You are mine!”

”But Gee, he said...”

”I don’t give a fuck what he said I…”

”I saw you the day your brother died.”

Both Gerard and Frank stopped. Patrick sat up coughing and testing his nose to see if it was broken.

”That’s when I saw Frank.”

”Wait…you both had the same dream?”

Pete looked at Gerard and then Patrick.

”That’s impossible.”

”I heard Frank’s name.”

”So did I.”

Gerard possessively held Frank to him, but Frank wiggled out.

”You both dreamed of me.”

”What does that mean?”

”it means one of you is my true soulbond and one is not.”

”Well which one is it?”

Frank looked between both of the boys.

”I don’t know.”

”Well I had you first.”

Gerard sneered pushing his white hair back.

”That’s because I had to come from Chicago.”

Patrick’s voice was timid, but he was trying to stand up for himself.

”So you have to choose Frank, who is your true soulbond?”

”How can I do that?”

Frank admitted that he felt something for Gerard, but it was not as strong as with Patrick. Then again, he was still in mourning for his brother.

”Date them both.”

”What?”

All three of them exclaimed at the same time as they all looked at Pete.

”Since you are not truly sure, spend time with each of them. After a while you will figure it out.”

”Whoa, I am not letting this little whelp fuck my soulbond.”

Patrick went red when Gerard said this. Maybe they had already slept together.

”What? Hold on, no one is fucking me!”

Frank pushed away from Gerard and stood equal distance from the two would be contenders. 

”That is not how I behave!”

Gerard was pissed now. He thought he was getting close to getting Frank in the sack for sure till this little set up.

”Look. I will date each of you for a month. After that, I will decide who is my true mate.”

”Wait, so where is he staying then?”

Gerard pointed at Patrick.

”He can stay here with you. This way the house is neutral ground and you actually have to take me out on dates.”

Frank found his shirt and slipped it on.

”Now, I’m going home. Patrick you can have first date since I have been with Gerard for the past three.”

”No fair!”

”it’s very fair Gee. Now if you will all excuse me.”

”Wait, let me drive you home.”

Frank looked at Mikey and smiled.

”Thanks.”

”I’ll come with.”

Pete joined Mikey at the door.

”Pete wait!”

”You’ll be fine Patrick, this way you and this asshole can get to know each other.”

Patrick continued to protest to Pete and Gerard to Frank till the door was closed and they were all alone. Gerard turned to Patrick.

”This is your entire fucking fault.”

Gerard stormed out of the room slamming his bedroom door leaving Patrick alone with his thoughts.


	3. Two Week Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”What the fuck is going on here?”
> 
> Gerard and Patrick both looked up and saw a stunned Mikey and Pete looking at them.
> 
> ”Uh…pizza and COD?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> I guess I'm on a roll here putting up two fics in one day...shall I try for three?
> 
> Enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: Friday May 19th***_

It’s been two week since Patrick showed up on Gerard’s door step and things are not much better. Frank has done what he promised and gone on dates with each one of them. Gerard has money so he takes Frank out and wine and dines him showing him what kind of a life he could look forward to with him. Frank seems impressed at first, but then gradually loses some interest. Plus, Gerard can’t seem to get past second base with him. Gerard is aggressive and often backs Frank against the wall blocking him in and kissing and teasing him till he is a quivering mess begging to be touched, but then when Gerard tries to Frank pushes him away and says it is too soon. Frustration is not even the word to try and describe how he feels. 

”Fucking cock tease!”

Gerard comes in slamming the door making Patrick jump.

”What the fuck are you looking at?”

”N-Nothing.”

”Good.”

Gerard pulls out a cigarette and grabs a beer. He drops into the living room sofa and cracks it open. He lights his cigarette and takes a deep drag sighing.

”I haven’t had blue balls like this in a long time.”

Patrick looks up. He knows that Gerard is not talking to him. He tried answering him once and he was shut down fast with a “Who asked you asshole?” before.

”Let me ask you a question, how far have you gotten with Frank?”

”Huh?”

Patrick is in shock that Gerard is not only talking to him, but he has now moved to the kitchen and plopped down across from him at the island.

”Like what have you tried with him?”

”Oh…uh, well we kissed and held hands and…that’s pretty much it.”

Gerard is in the middle of a drink when he nearly chokes on it from Patrick’s answer.

”Seriously? That’s all?”

”Well I mean I know he’s still in mourning so I don’t want to push him and…”

”Dude! It’s been two fucking weeks since his brother kicked it. He should be over that shit!”

Patrick stared up at Gerard.

”Um…no he’s not. He talks about it all the time.”

”He talks to you about it?”

”Yeah, doesn’t he with you?”

Gerard takes a drag of his cigarette and blows the smoke away from Patrick.

”Nope…but then again, we don’t do much talking.”

Gerard grins and wiggles his eyebrows up and down. This makes Patrick look down.

”Oh…well we talk all the time.”

”About his dead brother?”

”No, not just that. We talk about school and what he is trying to achieve. How he wanted to be in music like his brother, but his parents insisted that one rock star in the family was enough.”

”I had no idea.”

Gerard was really quiet after that.

”Wanna get pizza tonight?”

Patrick looked up in shock. It was the first time since he started staying here that Gerard suggested that they do anything at all.

”S-S-Sure, sounds good.”

”Do you eat that vegetarian crap that Frank eats?”

”Well actually I like to get a veggie pizza and add sausage.”

”Can we add pepperoni too?”

”Sure.”

For the first time Gerard genuinely smiled at Patrick.

”Cool, I’ll order the pizza and you set up the PS3.”

”Got it.”

Patrick slipped off and quickly went to listen to what Gerard said, not wanting to ruin the moment.

* * *

“Fuck I’m going down!”

”No you’re not! We can take this bitch!”

”I’m out of ammo!”

”There! Grab it!”

Pete and Mikey walked into the house and just stopped and stared. There was Gerard and Patrick sitting on the floor with a half eaten pizza screaming at the TV shaking the controllers in their hands.

”Come on! That’s it, we’re almost there!”

**Mission Complete**

”Yes!”

”Fuck yeah!”

Gerard high fived Patrick hard.

”Ow fucker!”

”Oopps, sorry man.”

”It’s cool.”

”Want another slice?”

”Nah, I’m stuffed.”

”Okay, ready for the next round?”

”What the fuck is going on here?”

Gerard and Patrick both looked up and saw a stunned Mikey and Pete looking at them.

”Uh…pizza and COD?”

”Yeah, we got that…I mean what’s going on with you two?”

Gerard and Patrick looked at each other.

”What? We can’t have one good night where we don’t hate each other?”

”Actually, I don’t hate you at all and…”

”Shut the fuck up Patrick.”

”Alrighty then.”

Mikey just looked and shook his head. He grabbed Pete’s hand where he dropped it and dragged him to his bedroom.

”Keep it down tonight you two! I don’t need my little brother’s whimpering etched in my head for the rest of my life!”

”Fuck you Gee!”

”Nope, that’s Pete’s job!”

Mikey’s door slammed and Gerard fell over laughing.

”Gets him every time. You can’t hear shit through these walls.”

”How long have you been doing that to him?”

”Since I heard him jerk off when we lived at home. That’s how I know he whimpers. Just been using the same excuse ever since.”

”That’s kind of fucked up and funny at the same time.”

Gerard wiped a tear from his eye.

”Yeah it is.”

Patrick yawned at that moment.

”Hey, let’s clean up. I’m sure you are tired and we are kind of in the middle of your “bedroom here.”

Patrick nodded feeling sleepy. They put the game away and cleaned up the pizza. Patrick pulled out the fold out sofa bed and began to set it up. Gerard did the few dishes quickly while he did that.

”Night Patrick.”

”Night Gerard.”

_***Time Stamp: Saturday May 20th***_

”Really he said that?”

”Yeah and Mikey turned beet red.”

That’s too funny!”

Frank laughed as they made their way off the boardwalk onto the sand. Patrick decided that he wanted to take Frank to the beach for their date. They swam and had a picnic lunch and played in the sand. Now it was dusk and they were just walking along the shore watching the sunset.

”This is nice.”

”Yeah, I like doing simple things like taking in what nature has to offer.”

”Me too.”

Frank took Patrick’s hand and squeezed it lightly making Patrick blush.

”Can I kiss you?”

”Yes Patrick, please do.”

Patrick turned and lifted and hand to Frank’s face.

”So beautiful.”

He felt Frank’s cheek heat up and he blushed from the compliment. Then he leaned in and connected their lips softly. Kissing Frank was like getting hit with a bolt of lightning. He jolted his heart and made him feel like he could do anything. He never pushed though. They never even parted their lips. It was not necessary. When they broke the kiss, Frank was looking down, but smiling. Patrick gently lifted his face.

”Never stop showing me that beautiful smile.”

”I won’t I promise.”

They got into Frank’s car with Patrick driving. Frank was still too shook up from the accident to drive. Frank had lent his car to Patrick when he started staying at Gerard’s. When they got to Frank’s house, Patrick put the car in park and turned to Frank.

”I had a wonderful time Frank.”

”I did too.”

”So I will see you in a couple days?”

”Come inside?”

Patrick jumped. It was the first time that Frank had invited him in.

”Please?”

Patrick smiled.

”I’d love to.”

They got out of the car and held hands as they walked to the door.

”My parents are home, but we can watch a movie in the family room downstairs?”

”Sure, I’d like that.”

”You pick out a movie and I’ll make some popcorn.”

”Okay.”

Patrick headed downstairs into the family room. He noted the absence of some frames on the walls. They must have been of Frank’s brother. He found the movies and picked out a quiet film. Frank came down a few minutes later with some old fashioned stove popped popcorn.

”what did you choose?”

”On Golden Pond?”

”I like that one. It’s sad, but beautiful.”

”Yeah, me too.”

Frank smiled and put the popcorn down. He kissed Patrick on the cheek and then went to put the movie in. Patrick sat down on the sofa and Frank joined him snuggling next to him. Patrick grabbed the popcorn and put it in his lap. He placed an arm around Frank and relaxed. During the movie they fed each other popcorn as they sighed and cried at the beautiful scenes. At one point Frank yawned.

”Tired Frankie?”

”Yeah, but I want to finish the movie.”

”Okay.”

By the time the movie ended though, both boys were asleep snuggled in each other’s arms and the nearly empty popcorn bowl was on the floor.

* * *

”Where the fuck is he!?”

”Calm down Gee, I’m sure there is an explanation for this.”

”Yeah, he’s fucking Frank behind my back!”

”Gerard, Patrick is not like that.”

”Fuck you Pete, of course you would defend him.”

Gerard was really losing it now. It was after one and Patrick was not back from his date with Frank. In Gerard’s mind, that could only mean one thing.

”I’m going over there.”

”Gee, it’s one in the morning! You can’t just go banging on Frank’s door!”

”Why the fuck not?!”

”Cause he is at his parent’s house!”

”So?”

”So, who would fuck someone in their parent’s house?”

Gerard raised an eye brow that almost touched the line of his white hair.

”Never mind, apparently you would.”

Pete slumped back in defeat. At that moment the front door opened and Gerard made a beeline for it. Before anyone could stop him, he had Patrick against the wall pinned and he was growling in his face.

”Where the fuck were you? Why are you so late?”

Patrick was trembling in Gerard’s grasp.

”W-W-We watched a movie and f-f-fell asleep.”

”Bullshit, you were fucking.”

”What? No! No we weren’t! I swear!”

”What did you watch?”

”Uh…On Golden Pond?”

”Really? Shit, old people in love and dying? Yeah, I can believe that you fell asleep.”

Gerard let go of Patrick and he crumbled to the ground.

”Sorry man, I just got concerned you know?”

”Yeah, sure, I get it.”

”All right, well cool, I’m gonna go to sleep then. Night Patrick.”

Gerard ran and hand through his hair and then turned and walked away down the hall toward the bedrooms leaving Patrick on the floor to figure out what the fuck just happened.


	4. Soulbond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Please…come in, stay with me. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Not much more to this one. Like maybe two more chapters? Still it was a lot of fun to write and I kind of like the soulbond AU idea. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Saturday May 29th***_

Frank was confused. He was even more confused than he was when all of this first started. Now nearly a month later, he was no closer to the answer as to which one of them was his true soulbond than in the beginning. Frank looked at the clock. Gerard would be here soon. He could feel his anxiety rising. It was the 29th. On month ago he was with his brother, both alive and enjoying his band. Now it was just him. He hears a honk outside and taking a deep breath opened the door and put a smile on his face. 

*

*

*

”Frankie, what’s wrong, you’re not eating.”

Gerard had noticed that Frank had been tense all evening. He had hardly ate anything of their appetizer and he was just picking at his dinner now. Gerard hoped that his surprise was not going to be a waste. When dessert came Frank perked up a bit. Gerard watched as he enjoyed the sweet ameretto cheesecake.

”So Frankie, ready for my surprise?”

”Sure.”

Gerard smiled as he pulled out the tickets for one of best punk showcases in the city. Frank didn’t mean to, but he froze.

”Aren’t you excited?”

”Oh yeah, I was just not expecting it, you know?”

”Well I like being unexpected.”

After that Frank tuned out. He couldn’t help it. It was too much of a coincidence. As they drove to the show, Frank realized how familiar the area was. He was starting to have trouble breathing. When they pulled up to the venue Frank lost it. It was all the same. He began to hyper ventilate.

”Frankie!”

Gerard reached in the back and pulled out a bag from the floor and shoved it in Frank’s face. He hoped it did not smell rank.

”Come on Frankie, you can do it. Breathe!”

Gradually Frank’s breathing returned closer to normal. Gerard rubbed Frank’s back in slow circles.

”Talk to me Frankie, what’s wrong?”

”*pant* Club…*wheeze*…show…*puff*…brother…”

Gerard’s eyes widened in shock as he realized what Frank had just said.

”Oh Frankie…I didn’t know, I swear I didn’t!”

Frank had tears in his eyes.

”I know *puff puff* Gee.”

”Come on, I’ll take you home.”

Gerard made it back to Frank’s house a quickly as he could. He helped Frank out of the car and to the door.

”So I guess I will see you in a couple days?”

Gerard went to let go of Frank’s hand, but Frank held on.

”Please…come in, stay with me. I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Normally Gerard would have seen this as an opportunity to get Frank in bed, but seeing that he was still shaking his heart softened.

”Sure Frankie.”

*

*

*

Gerard yawned and stretched. His muscles were tight and sore. He smacked the foul taste out of his mouth as he turned over to get more comfortable. 

”Morning.”

Gerard opened his eyes and saw Frank lying next to him.

”Hey, what time is it?”

Frank turned to look at his clock.

”Seven.”

”I should get going, Mikey is going to worry.”

”Don’t you mean Patrick?”

Gerard was surprised that Frank mentioned him.

”Well I am sure that he is concerned too and…”

Gerard was cut off by Frank’s lips. It was the first time that Frank had taken any initiative at all.

“I wanted to thank you for not taking advantage of me last night.”

”I would have been a bit of a jerk if I had.”

”True, but I still wanted to thank you anyway.”

Frank slinked down the end of the bed and began to remove Gerard’s jeans.

”What are you doing?”

”Thanking you.”

Gerard moaned as Frank reached in and gripped his cock. It had been over a month since anyone, but himself touched his cock.

”Fuck Frankie, that feels good.”

Frank removed Gerard’s underwear and then went down on him. Gerard cried out and fisted Frank’s hair guiding him where he wanted him to be. Frank let Gerard use his mouth to pleasure himself. 

”Oh shit baby, too good at this, getting close.”

Gerard was upset that his usual stamina was taking a back seat to Frank’s talented tongue. Frank pulled away from the shaft and hovered his mouth over the head with a string of pre-cum leading to his lips.

”Cum for me Gee.”

Frank words and the obscene way he looked was too much for Gerard and he erupted coating Frank’s lips and chin till Frank took the head back in his mouth and swallowed the rest.

”Holy fuck!”

Gerard fell back panting and sweating, but satisfied.

”Come here baby, let me help you.”

Frank crawled up and Gerard took him in his arms as he reached down plunging his hand into Frank open pants and stroking him quickly.

”Gee!”

Gerard pushed his head into Frank’s neck and nipped and sucked on it as he murmured words of encouragement into his soft skin. Frank came just as quickly as Gerard had. They spent a moment getting their breath back and then Frank got up to take a shower.

”Join me?”

Gerard did not even have to think twice.

*

*

*

Patrick was not concerned when he woke up and saw that Gerard was not home yet. After what happened to him that one night, he understood. It was when it was nearing noon that he started to worry.

”I’m sure everything is alright.”

”I know, I’m just worried. I know yesterday was the 29th and Frank must have been pretty vulnerable.”

”You don’t think that Gerard would have taken advantage of him do you?”

The look the Mikey gave Patrick made him lay his head on the table and groan.

”Good morning everyone!”

Gerard waltzed in whistling and smiling.

”You got laid.”

Mikey was dead pan.

”Actually I didn’t little brother. I did fall asleep at Frankie’s though. He was upset yesterday so I stayed to take care of him.”

”All right, who are you and what have you done with the selfish son of a bitch that is my brother?”

Gerard laughed and ruffled Mikey’s hair before heading to the coffee pot.

”Hope I didn’t worry you guys.”

”No, I’m just glad that you are alright.”

”Thanks Patrick.”

Gerard smiled. He went to sit down and then the phone rang.

”I got it.”

Gerard grabbed the phone.

”Hello?”

”Hey Frankie!”

”Oh, uh, sure, we can do that.”

”Okay, see you then. Bye.”

Gerard hung up and returned to the table.

”What did Frank say?”

”Um…he wants us to both come with him on the 2nd to his brother’s grave.”

”Oh…sure, we can do that right?”

”Yeah, of course we can.”

Gerard returned to where Patrick and Mikey were.

”That was Frankie. He wants us to go with him on Wednesday to visit his brother’s grave.”

”Oh poor Frankie, of course we’ll go right?”

”Yeah, sure. Now if you two will excuse me, I need to take a nap.”

Gerard left and headed to his room. As soon as he closed the door he let out the breath he was holding. When Frank mentioned the grave visit a chill swept over his body. He could not explain it, but he did not want to go at all. Still, he knew he needed to. He needed to prove to Frank that he should be chosen over Patrick as his true soulbond.

”I just need to rest. I am sure everything will be fine when I wake up.”

Gerard lay down and closed his eyes and was soon trapped in a troubled nightmare that he hoped he would wake up from soon.

_***Time Stamp: Wednesday June 2nd***_

”You okay Gee?”

”Sure, of course I am.”

Gerard pulled into the parking lot of the cemetery. That feeling had not gone away in the last three days. He hardly got any sleep and his appetite disappeared. He didn’t understand why he was so apprehensive. Patrick and Frank were chatting ahead of him and he had fallen behind. Every step they got closer the feeling became worse. 

Frank pulled a little away from Patrick as they reached the grave. The anarchy symbol that he had drawn on the stone was still there and it made him smile.

”Hey Fran. Man I miss you so much. I’m sorry I haven’t gotten out here earlier, but my life has been a little weird since I lost you. I met my soulbond…well I think I did, but I don’t know which one it is. Anyway, I wanted to introduce you to them. This is Patrick.”

Patrick walked up and smiled at the headstone and waved.

”Hi Fran, nice to meet you.”

”And this is Gerard, Gerard I would like you to meet…”

”Francis Anthony Iero. Born 0125 and 37 seconds on Thursday October 31st.”

”Gee…”

Gerard fell on his knees at the grave. He touched the headstone and cried out as that night flooded back to him. He witnessed the death of his soulbond. Gerard began to keen as his heart broke into pieces and then he collapsed.


	5. The Aftermath is Secondary...Bullshit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”To Frankie and Patrick. May you have the life that I always wanted. May you grow old together and be happy forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> An uncharacteristically short chapter, but one that is powerful, is my kind of chapter. This is one of those. ^-^
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Friday October 30th***_

”My plane should be landing soon.”

”Okay, can’t wait to see you Tricksy.”

”Me neither Frankie. I love you.”

”Love you too baby.”

Frank hung up and sighed. It had been hard the last six months, but he was finally going to see Patrick again. Frank stopped in the store to grab a few last minute items when he ran into Mikey…literally.”

”Oh man, I’m sorry…oh hey Mikey.”

”Hey Frank, how have you been?”

”Good, you? Seen Pete lately?”

”Yeah, he’s coming to visit in December and we are talking about him moving in.”

”Cool. So I guess I’ll see you around then…”

”Frank…ask.”

Frank took a deep breath.

”How is he?”

”Some days are better than others, but he is doing well. He moved out last month saying he needed to be on his own. He said he has a good job and has some decent friends to hang out with.”

”Good, I’m glad.”

”Yeah, so don’t be a stranger okay, come by and hang out some time.”

”Sure. Well I have to get going, Patrick’s plane should be arriving soon.”

”Tell him I said hello.”

”I will.”

”Take care Mikey.”

”You too Frank.”

Frank watched as Mikey walked out of the store and sighed. He needed to get going to the airport.

* * *

”I think you’re done Gee.”

”Aww come on Matt, just one more for the road.”

Matt sighed and poured the broken man another drink.

”Thanks man.”

Gerard quickly swallowed the burning liquid then stood up wobbling a bit.

”See ya tomorrow Matt.”

”Sure Gee, get home safe okay?”

Gerard gave him a thumbs up and then headed out. He swayed as he made his way to his one bedroom apartment. He crawled up the stairs and opened up the door he never bothered to lock.

”Honey, I’m home.”

Gerard waited to hear an answer back and then drunkenly laughed.

”Oh yeah, I live alone. All alone. Forever.”

Gerard walked in slamming the door and headed to the fridge. He grabbed the bottle of vodka out of the freezer and took a large pull from it. He wiped his mouth off and went over to his phone. He saw he had a message.

”Hey Gee, guess who I ran into. Frankie, and Patrick is coming to visit him today. I was thinking we could all get together for dinner. Let me know if you have to work. Bye Gee.”

Gerard erased the message and went into the bedroom. He pulled his clothing off and crawled into his bed. He drained the bottle of vodka and fell asleep.

* * *

”Frankie!”

”Tricksy!”

Frank ran to Patrick and the hugged tightly.

”I missed you so much!”

”Me too!”

Frank and Patrick linked hands as they made their way to Frank’s car.

”I’m happy to see that you can drive again.”

”It was your encouragement that helped me to.”

Frank kissed Patrick’s cheek and then they headed back to his house.

”So when are you moving back?”

”Next month. I think I am ready and I miss the city. Oh, speaking of moving, I ran into Mikey today.”

”Oh, how is he?”

”Good! He said that Pete and him are moving in together soon.”

”Oh, but what about Gerard/’

”Apparently he moved out. He has his own place and seems to be doing well.”

”Good, I was worried that he would not be able to handle everything.”

”Nah, Gerard is stronger than that.”

”We should go visit him.”

”Yeah, I like that idea.”

”So let’s drop your stuff off at my house and I’ll call Mikey and get the address.”

”Yeah, that sounds like a plan.”

*

*

*

”Are you sure you got the right address from Mikey?”

”Yeah, this is the right street, but this is nothing like Gerard told Mikey it was.”

The street was in bad need of repairs and the houses were run down too. There was a bar on the corner and someone using a key to open it.

”Excuse me, can you tell me where 45 Brill St is?”

”Yeah, one block down this way. You boys looking for someone?”

”Yes, Gerard Way?”

”Gee? Oh, unfortunately, he is my best customer.”

”Unfortuantely?”

”Come on in guys, I will tell you all about it.”

* * *

Gerard woke up and crawled to the bathroom to throw up. He looked in the mirror and cringed. His white hair was gone leaving him with a mop of white and brown. He had not showered in weeks and his clothes reeked from wearing them over and over again. He had stubble all over his face. He reached for his razor and looked at it. 

”Why am I ever trying? Who do I have to look good for anymore?”

He thought of Frank and his giggle. He thought about Patrick and his sweet smile. They had each other and he had no one and he never would. His soulbond died all those months ago in the car accident and he would never be with anyone again. Gerard looked at the razor again and began to take it apart. He couldn’t do this anymore. He needed to get out. To leave this life and start new in the next one. Gerard walked with the freed razor to the kitchen. He grabbed his last bottle of vodka out of the freezer and went into the living room. He sat down and took a deep drink of cold liquor. He then lifted the razor to his wrist. He held it up and brought the razor down. He pulled it up making a deep cut from his wrist to his elbow. He tried to do the same to his other arm, but the one he cut was feeling numb and he couldn’t hold the razor anymore. He picked up the vodka and drank deeply again. 

”To Frankie and Patrick. May you have the life that I always wanted. May you grow old together and be happy forever.”

Gerard smiled and finished the bottle growing sleepy. He lay down on the sofa and waited for the darkness to take him.

* * *

”Oh wow, I can’t believe all that Matt told us!”

”Yeah, and Mikey knows nothing.”

They arrived at Gerard’s place and walked up the stairs to his floor. Patrick knocked on the door, but heard nothing.

”Maybe he’s not home?”

”Nah, Matt says if he isn’t at the bar, he is always home drinking.”

Frank tried the door knob. It opened.

”Gerard? Hey Gee you here? It’s Frankie and Patrick?”

Frank and Patrick walked in and gasped. The place was a wreck and it smelled like a garbage dump. There were empty bottles of cheap vodka everywhere.

”Oh Gee.”

Patrick started to pick up the bottles and carry them to the sink. Frank walked further into the place.

”PATRICK! CALL 911!”

Patrick ran into the living room and saw Frank cradling the limp body of Gerard.

”GERARD!”


	6. Very Much Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”You fucking assholes, don’t ever do that to me again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this fic was fairly short for a chapter fic, but I was thinking that it was the right time to close. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise that I will be getting to update the fics that I long forgot about this month after New York Comic Con. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys!

The beeping is what woke Gerard up. He blinked a few times trying to figure out where it was coming from. He tried to lift his arm and found it was weighted down. His neck felt stiff, but he turned his head to see Patrick laying his head on his arm. Gerard was confused, why was Patrick here…wherever here was. He turned his head to the other side and saw a machine on a pole. He craned his neck upward and saw an IV. He was in the hospital. When did he get here? How…then it all came flooding back.

_”Why am I ever trying? Who do I have to look good for anymore?”_

_He thought of Frank and his giggle. He thought about Patrick and his sweet smile. They had each other and he had no one and he never would. His soulbond died all those months ago in the car accident and he would never be with anyone again. Gerard looked at the razor again and began to take it apart. He couldn’t do this anymore. He needed to get out. To leave this life and start new in the next one. Gerard walked with the freed razor to the kitchen. He grabbed his last bottle of vodka out of the freezer and went into the living room. He sat down and took a deep drink of cold liquor. He then lifted the razor to his wrist. He held it up and brought the razor down. He pulled it up making a deep cut from his wrist to his elbow. He tried to do the same to his other arm, but the one he cut was feeling numb and he couldn’t hold the razor anymore. He picked up the vodka and drank deeply again._

_”To Frankie and Patrick. May you have the life that I always wanted. May you grow old together and be happy forever.”_

_Gerard smiled and finished the bottle growing sleepy. He lay down on the sofa and waited for the darkness to take him._

Gerard came back from his memory with tears in his eyes. He knew why he got here, but he still didn’t know how. He heard another noise and the door to his room opened.

”Oh look, you’re awake.”

A nurse came in and smiled. He walked over and looked at Gerard’s vitals on the machine. Gerard just watched him.

”You gave your boy quite a scare you know.”

Gerard just blinked scared to say anything.

Well, it seems that everything looks good so let’s get that tube out of your throat shall we?”

Gerard just gave a short nod. The nurse moved the pole away a bit and took the tape off that was securing the tube.

”All right, deep breath and I am going to pull it out, ready?”

”Gerard nodded.

”One, two , three.”

It scratched a little when it came out, but Gerard was so happy the object was removed. All the movement woke Patrick up.

”Huh…what…Gee?”

Gerard coughed a bit and the nurse handed him so water. It felt good going down. Gerard concentrated on the cup rather than the boy he knew was staring at him.

”Gee, you’re awake, you’re alright.”

”Okay mama bear, you need to shoo so I can do a good check on him. Go let the rest of the gang in the waiting room know he is awake.”

Patrick nodded and hurried out of the room. When he was gone Gerard turned to the nurse.

”Gang?”

His voice was really scratchy.

”Oh yes sweetie. There are about half a dozen people who were waiting for you to wake up.”

”Why?”

The nurse looked at him.

”You poor thing. You have no idea how many people love you do you? Your soulbond has been worried sick about you.”

Gerard turned away.

”I don’t have a soulbond. He died.”

”Honey, a soulbond is not only what they claim it is.”

Gerard turned back to the nurse who was smiling softly.

”Mine passed away too. I loved her so much, but I found out that a soulbond can take other forms. Mine came in the form of my best friend. He brought me back from where I locked myself away and showed me that life was not over.”

”But what about his soulbond?”

The nurse pulled his wallet out and showed Gerard a picture of himself with a man and a woman kissing his cheeks.

”You tell me?”

Gerard smiled a little.

”She accepted you.”

He put his wallet away and nodded.

”I’m not saying it always works out, but you have to not give up and try. You have to trust that there is more than one plan out there for you.”

Suddenly the door burst open and six people ran in at once all talking. The nurse stepped in front of them.

”Whoa! Slow your roll there! Mr. Way has just woken up. I know you are all anxious to see him, but he needs time. Now, I am going to suggest that some of you go and get some food as you all have not eaten in 24 hours…and I know this for fact. The soulbond can go first.”

Gerard watched as everyone started to leave grumbling. He watched Patrick kiss Frank and he turned away to blink away the tears. It still hurt so much. When he turned back everyone was gone, but Frank was still there. He walked over to the bed as the nurse placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing it affectionately and then left. Frank sat in the chair that Patrick was in.

”Hey Gee, how are you?”

Gerard just blinked at him.

”Right, stupid question.”

”Why are you here?”

Now it was Frank’s turn to blink.

”I was…”

”He was worried about you.”

Gerard looked up and saw Patrick with a tray of coffee. The nurse was behind him smiling with a finger against his lips. Patrick smiled back and the nurse closed the door. Patrick walked in and placed the tray down. He handed a cup to Frank along with a bagel.

”You need to eat.”

”I’m not hungry.”

”You have not eaten in two days Frankie.”

”Has it been two days?”

Patrick sat on the side of the bed holding another cup.

”Sorry, it’s only hot chocolate, you can’t have coffee…but I splashed a little in here for some taste.”

Patrick held the cup with a small black straw in it to Gerard.

”I cooled it down with some flavored creamer. Hope you like hazelnut.”

”You know he does Pat. You used to make his coffee in the morning.”

Gerard could not help, but smile. Frank was right. Patrick made coffee for them to get Gerard out of bed for school. He parted his lips slightly and let the straw slip in. This made Patrick smile.

”Why did you do it Gee?”

Gerard looked at Frank. He was not drinking his coffee or eating, he was crying. Patrick pulled the straw away from Gerard.

”I wanted you to be happy and not have to worry about me.”

Frank put the stuff in his hands down on the nightstand and stood up. He stepped up to Gerard and smacked him in the face.

”Frankie!”

Patrick jumped up.

”How dare you think that I would be happy if you died!”

Gerard was stunned. He face hurt as he reached up to touch it with the hand that held the IV. He did not even want to think about the needle in there.

”Frankie…”

”No! You shut the fuck up and listen to me! For the past six months I have been feeling like something was missing, but I could not figure it out! I was happy with Patrick, but I know he was not all I needed. I needed you too.”

”We needed you.”

Gerard turned to Patrick.

”We?”

”Let’s face it Gee. That month that I spent with you was actually fun. I enjoyed getting to know you. I’m just sorry it took so long to figure it out and we were almost too late.”

”I’m sorry.”

Gerard began to cry.

Patrick put the drink down and reached up touching Gerard’s face.

”No, don’t say you’re sorry. Let me say it. Let me say how sorry I am that I did not realize how much we both need you. Why we let half a year go by before we figured it out.”

”Gee…”

Gerard turned to Frank.

”Patrick may be my soulbond, but you are too. “

”Frankie…”

Frank leaned in and covered Patrick’s hand. He then kissed Gerard’s chapped lips. The tears were falling from his eyes and coating their lips.

”You two look beautiful together.”

Frank broke the kiss and smiled. He stretched over and kissed Patrick.

”I hate to break this up, but you have an anxious brother who wants to see you too.”

Frank pulled away blushing.

”Of course. Gee, we are going to see when you can get out of here.”

Patrick leaned in and kissed Gerard’s cheek and then patting his thigh, left the room with Frank.

”See? Soulbond.”

Gerard blushed and the nurse laughed as he moved out of the way for Mikey and Pete to enter the room.

_***Time Stamp: Three months later***_

”Ready to go Gee?”

”Yeah, bye Dr. Sterin.”

”Bye Gerard, good session.”

”Thanks.”

Gerard walked out with Patrick. He slipped on his sunglasses and brushed his hand through his newly dyed hair. It felt good to feel normal again. They hopped in Gerard’s car and headed back to the house.

”So how did it go?”

”Same, but I think that is some progress right?”

”Brendon called. He wanted to know if we were still on for dinner?”

”Yeah, but tell Ryan that he needs to make sure there is no meat in the sauce this time. Poor Frankie was sick for days.”

”Spencer said he was sorry.”

Patrick pulled onto the highway.

”I know, He just didn’t have to deal with it like we did that next couple of days.”

”I don’t think he would have been as sick if he had…”

FUCK!”

Patrick slammed on the breaks as a car cut them off. Gerard felt the tug on his seatbelt across his chest as he slammed forward. Several beeps were heard around them as drivers leaned on their horns.

”Fucking piece of shit Jersey drivers!”

Patrick looked over at Gerard.

”Are you okay?”

”I think so.”

”Come on, let’s just get home.”

Patrick pulled off the highway and took the scenic route home.

* * *

Frank was in a panic. He was washing dishes when suddenly he had a pain in his chest. He could feel the fear of the two men that he loved. Something happened. He grabbed his phone and called them, but no one picked up. This did not make him feel any better. He called Mikey.

* * *

Patrick pulls into the driveway and sees another car.

”Hey, what’s Mikey doing here?”

Gerard was about to answer him when the door to the house opened and Frank came running out. He pulled Gerard’s door open and Gerard’ barely had a chance to pull his seatbelt off before Frank was pushing him against the car crying into his chest.

”You fucking assholes, don’t ever do that to me again!”

”What the fuck?”

Patrick came around the corner fully understanding how Frank felt.

”He felt us in the almost accident we got in.”

”Oh.”

Gerard felt terrible now. Because he was not Frank’s true soulbond, he did not have a connection to him like Patrick did, but if that was so, how did Frank know that Gerard was in danger too? Gerard looked down at Frank and then it hit him.

”You love me.”

Frank laughed with tears in his eyes.

”Of course I do you jack ass.”

”Man Gee, for a college man, you sure are slow.”

Gerard looked up to see Mikey and Pete standing in the doorway.

”I think they are good here, let’s go home Pete.”

Gerard pulled away from Frank long enough to hug his brother and Pete good bye.

”Come on Gee, let’s take Frank into the house.”

Patrick awkwardly helped Gerard remove Frank and they both semi carried him into the house. They went to the bedroom and helped undress him. Patrick turned on the shower while Gerard stripped. He then helped Frank up and into the shower while Patrick stripped. Patrick came in standing behind Frank as he continued to hold Gerard. Gerard was running a hand through his hair soothing him.

”Really shook him up huh?”

”It seems so.”

Gerard washed Frank’s body and Patrick did his hair. They rinsed him and then dried him off. Patrick led Frank to their California King bed and after slipping boxers on him, tucked him in.

”No, please stay, both of you.”

Patrick nodded.

”Let me help Gee clean up and get dressed and we will be right there.”

Patrick kissed Frank on the head and then joined Gerard in the bathroom. He found Gerard wrapped in a towel sitting on the edge of the tub.

”I don’t get it. He has you, why does he need me?”

”Gerard, how many times does he have to say that he loves you to get it?”

Gerard sighed with his head in his hands.

”I don’t know. I don’t know why he loves me; I don’t know why you put up with me interfering in your relationship.”

Patrick got down on his knees in front of Gerard.

”Look, I can’t really explain it, but when I saw you nearly die, I knew that you were what was missing in our lives. I don’t feel jealous of you and Frankie at all. You are like a brother to me…except I sleep in the same bed with you and have sex with the same guy together…maybe brother is the wrong word.”

This made Gerard laugh and he hugged Patrick tightly.

”I think we just define ourselves as perfect.”

”Yeah, you would be, if you were in bed snuggling already.”

The two men looked up and saw a sleepy Frank rubbing his eyes and pouting. They laughed and awed and stood up. They all went into the bedroom and dressed for bed. Frank got back into the middle and Patrick behind him and Gerard in front of him. Frank pulled Patrick close to his back and snuggled into Gerard’s chest sighing.

”I love you Gee.”

”Love you too Frankie.”

”Love you Patty.”

”I love you too Frankie.”

Frank sighed and in no time he was asleep. Patrick looked at Gerard and smiled. Gerard found Patrick’s hand on Frank’s hip and held it.

“Love you Patrick.”

“Love you too Gerard.”


End file.
